Convoitise
by Xlerons
Summary: "Sex is a game. Then again, so is love." "Will you get on with it already?"


**Convoitise**

Disclaimer:

Code Geass is owned by SunriseInc.

* * *

 ** _Chapter I - Tied Together_**

 _She huffed in exasperation as they buzzed about, the first too distracted to properly work whilst the other strove on unabated, completely oblivious to his classmate's feelings. The orangette blushed each time she was addressed, an 'oh' or an 'ah' punctuating her every phrase, vice president moving forward without so much as a glance. It was maddening to watch these two, these subordinates of hers sustaining their ridiculous little cosmic dance, always circling yet never touching, no change within their status quo. After too long, Milly'd had enough._

 _"_ _Suzaku, can you come over here for sec?" She asked._

 _The student council's newest member gleefully abandoned his post as Arthur's official chew toy, Japanese boy's face alight with relief as Kallen took over his duties. She smiled as he approached, pulling him outside the room and whispering to him her idea. Kururugi's face flushed a ridiculous tint of cherry as he listened to her plan._

 _"_ _M… Madam President, I'm really not sure that's…!" He stuttered, only to be silenced by one of Milly's long, white fingers shushing him quick. The Ashford's grin positively reeked of devilry._

 _"_ _If you help me out with this favor, I just might have a few other items a certain pink haired princess could prove interested in ~ " She knowingly teased._

 _The boy's loyalty appeared to waver but although had yet to crack, obviously tempted by the attractive offer. His eyes, conflicted and uncertain, flicked back and forth from side to side, unsure of what to do. In equally toned fashion she added, "We're also quite fortunate to have received a brand new shipment of bunny costumes from the tailors this week. I doubt the Glamour Squad will recognize if they're missing a piece or two ~ " Suzaku's blush redoubled. Finally, inclining his head in shame and placing a hand in her outstretched own, the Kururugi announced his surrender._

 _"_ _Alright President…" He ultimately forced out, his tone almost that of a dying man. Perhaps he would be, after her experiment was over, though she thought it far more likely he'd end up buried beneath whatever riches his best friend decided to bestow him. She gave a pitched shout of joy, feet speedily stamping the ground and fists shaking with delight, shadow roaring down the corridor._

 _"_ _Glad to make business with you." She confirmed, making her way towards one of the clubhouse's secret and 'specially designated' storage closets. With mischief in mind she called out to him, "Don't you two forget to have fun!" She piped._

 _Suzaku, trapped between the opposite emotions of misery and euphoria, sank even lower as he hunched._

* * *

"Mnnnuuuughhfff…!"

"Shirley…"

"Nnnghhooouuu…!" Mmmnnuughffff…!"

"Shirley…"

"Grrroooummggfff…! Mmoouggffmhh…! Mmmouugghh…!"

"Shirley please…"

Lelouch's classmate ignored his request, the young woman on his lap instead choosing to once more moan into her gag, thick red ball stuffed between her lips and wedged behind her teeth profoundly muting her cries, its deep seated location causing globs of shinning drool to drip down her chin and onto her breasts, rubber intruder there to stay. He eyed the unique instrument with one third interest and one third pity, the last of the three an emotion he wasn't too keen on letting out of hand. Shirley's constant shifting of her unclothed rear most certainly did not help.

"Mmmgghhoouunnngghmmffff…!" She moaned out again, whatever words she had in mind producing the same gibberish as the last. Her entire face, soft and gentle, was colored the most beautiful shade of crimson, green eyes hidden behind the dark, silken purple blindfold. She couldn't even watch as his gaze swept along her nude form, uncaring of his own, a midnight blue brassier the sole apparel upon her figure, delicate laces twisting and curling about the swell of her bosom. Her shaven sex, as clear as day, was but fingerbreadths from his little soldier. Cheeks burning as he realized what he'd been doing, he rapidly turned away as best he could from his compatriot's, albeit obstructed, view.

Their position was an awkward one, in dual ways both intimate and warm, nothing to surprising considering Milly's goal. He sat on one of the council room's many plush seats, spine strapped close to the chair's backrest and ankles bound to the stilts underneath. With his hands tied and secured behind, Lelouch was limited in his ability to extensively move, neck and head the only things by which he had free reign. It was Shirley, however, who made up the bulk of the mobility issue or loss thereof.

Body resting on his upper legs, the nearly stark naked Fenette was an admittedly alluring sight, restrained as she was. Rope wrapped around her thighs and calves, frogtied legs to each side of his own, her arms stood crossed behind her back, taunt and pervasive ropework passing above and below her breasts, thrusting them outwards and increasing their size. Her hands, dainty little fingers and consummately manicured nails, were clenched into fists, duct tape mitts preventing their unravel. A single strand of hemp linked them at their waists, girl and boy rubbing against one another as the orangette persisted to struggle and moan, acts intensifying as the time passed. He believed her endeavors were for naught, her attempts to avoid harming him only inducing them to further touch. A strange sensation came upon him, brain firing in pleasure. It was moments later that, to his horror, he discovered the gratifying bliss originated from his fully fledged erection, uncovered tip brushing in feather light touches against her naval. Both prisoners abruptly froze.

"Shirley…?" He paused. "Are you…?" He spoke.

"Gggmoouhh…" She went, interrupting him. Despite his lack of understanding, the entire circumstance left the young prince truly lost, eloquent rhetoric and silver tongue up in the air, wholly speechless. He stared dumbly at her blindfold, minutes passing by as the couple dwelled in quiet.

Then, Shirley _moved_.

Lelouch inhaled with widened eyes as his friend purposely ground herself into his penis, bead sweated skin stroking him in torturous leisure. An involuntary groan on his part seemed to spur the girl's efforts, at first insecure, the rates of her caress gradually gaining speed as she became more self-assured. She breathed loudly through her nose, nostrils flaring as she moaned, blood rushing across her dusted cheeks. Saliva continued to flow onto her chest, so much so that it'd even commenced to wet her lingerie, the peeks of her mounds now visible through the thin and saturated fabric. Marvelous is what she was.

He told himself he should do something, he told himself to make her stop. But the way she moved, the way she rocked, swayed and weaved, looks ravishing and superb, threw such notions out the window. They had not chosen to be here, they had not chosen this place, but she had chosen this start. Was it wrong for him to encourage her, to merely acquiesce to the assumingly desired act? Was it wrong for him to enjoy this, even with her greater consent?

"Shirley." He questioned, her lithe figure still executing her moves. "Do… Do you want to have sex?" He finished.

"Mmmmghhpppfff…" She pleaded candidly in affirmation, nodding twice and hesitation absent. His doubts melted away.

Using the only tools available to him, in this distinct case the use of his mouth, Lelouch bent his head into the girl's cleavage, raven hairs tickling her bust. Tinkling, muffled giggles emanated from behind her gag, the sound music to Lelouch's ears. He pushed on with his mission, emboldened by her laughs, the bra's front hook close enough to attain. He struggled with the clasp, his head digging deeper within her breasts, velvet, heated flesh surrounding his face, simply begging to be played with, teeth working to undo the erotic attire. Shirley, meanwhile, continued to gratify him, the constant teasing of her midriff disturbing his already unfocused concentration, her motions rendering it all the more difficult to grasp. Eventually, and with great exertion, the luxurious garment separated and fell part, the last shred of his classmate's modesty tumbling from her shoulders and onto the parquet below. Small, pink hued nipples stood upright at the peaks of her breasts, large, perky dunes awaiting the attention they so rightly deserved. He took one in his mouth, his tongue tenderly flicking around the nub.

He adored the low, whining moan she gave into her gag, it filling him with confidence and driving his advance, lips cupping large, shallow bites of her twin shelves, savoring their taste and inhaling their smell. Her sent was of roses, fragrance strong and sweet, the flower beds of Aries coming to mind. Sweat, much like the petals' morning dew, lazily ran across her red flushed skin. Shirley's head bowed to rest on his, the young woman's lesser height compensated by Lelouch's waist, boosting her up, their hearts beating in rhythmic succession. She continued to graze against him while he tended to her chest, something wet beginning to leak from her partner's cock, peculiar liquid slowly drifting along her stomach.

"Gmmmppphhh…" She mumbled out, happy in her ecstasy, Lelouch nipping at her collarbone and nuzzling at her neck, her sex growing hot. Her folds, engorged with blood, fluttered in need. She changed tactics, halting her embrace as she pressed his legs closer together, achieving leverage off of the chair's narrow edges. The orangette hung there, oscillating her hips as she tried trapping his length, hard and upright, between her thighs, it stubbornly staying out of reach. She groaned in frustration, a glob of drool falling on his exposed crown, covering the head. The ex-imperial shuddered, jerking at the hilt, adjusting his posture as best he could.

Then Shirley slipped.

It was an accident, the young woman's damp shins sliding off what little foundations she had, plunging downwards in an instant, unexpected yelp muted by her gag. Lelouch, on his side, suddenly found his member squeezed by her generous derriere, in not uncomfortable fashion, underneath his friend's bottom. Shifting to better accommodate for their new arrangement, he rubbed directly against her, sodden vulva lubricating his seeping shaft, both he and her alternating their middles back and forth, back and forth, pleasuring themselves through the frottage, pressing against each other, cherishing every second.

Then they joined.

It was a natural progression, the apex to what they'd built, ever since Milly and Suzaku had bound them together in his house, humiliating as it may have been. He was inside her, and she around him, pushing and pulling, thrusting and urging, on and on. She was heaven within, he a shining knight, their spirits locked in coital bliss, head between her breasts and hers atop of his, panting in their toil. There were no words to be stated, no declarations of intent nor howls of lust. There was just them, them on this chair, making love. He came first, she soon after, their silent climaxes marvelous all the same. The orchestra wound down, calm returning to the peaceful room.

It started to rain, lone water droplets repeatedly banging against his bedroom window.

"Shirley…" He said.

"Mmggghmf…" She replied **.**

Unbeknownst to them, the dorm's unlocked entrance, door ever so slightly open, closed. Straightening her headdress and patting dust from her apron, the Japanese maid smiled.

"Sayoko?" Came her mistress' voice, long, sandy brown curls pooling down her back. The devout caretaker observed her charge in startled curiosity.

"Yes Mistress Nunnally?" She queried.

"Do you know where big brother is? I haven't heard him come home yet." The exiled princess explained.

The Shinozaki heiress expressed amusement, a twinkle in her eyes. "Master Lelouch and Miss Shirley have been keeping themselves company." She answered honestly.

Nunnally, in sincere, unspoken jubilation, beamed.

* * *

Word Count: 1,943

* * *

Author's Notes:

Posted, removed and reposted. It's a lemon, be mature.

Cover image attributed to creayus


End file.
